


Master

by katzelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzelle/pseuds/katzelle
Summary: {This mentions human trafficking slightly in the beginning. I would like to state that I do not support human trafficking but I chose to involve it for the story line. There is also heavy smut.}(y/n) (y/ln) was the leader of the mafia. After years of being alone she wanted someone for herself. She saw Akaashi Keiji being sold and instantly bought him. Two years later you wanted Yaku Morisuke, who was rumored to have been brought in by Kuroo Tetsurou. You sent Akaashi to retrieve him and when he gets home things get spicy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not support human trafficking or the act of selling humans like they are prizes at an auction. This is just for this story and as a story is a bunch of words strung together with letters I will make myself a sentence.
> 
> Human trafficking is wrong and needs to be stopped. Please do not see me as a person who supports this.

Yaku shivered as he stood to the side of the stage, naked and scared. His hands were tied around his back with rope like he was about to enter some BDSM stage. He had let Kuroo convince him to go to a nightclub. The nightclub was secretly a playground for a human trafficking ring run by the mafia in town. So now here he was, about to be sold to some creepy asshole who wanted to use him as a sex slave. He felt a tug on the rope that connected to a collar around his neck. Reluctantly, he walked forward onto the stage, eying the men that held guns.

“This is Yaku Morisuke! An exquisite young man who has a feisty temper and will surely be feisty in bed!” The announcer said.

Yaku cringed in disgust and squirmed a little in discomfort as everyone had their eyes on him.

“Going for $20,000!”

 _Is that really what my life is worth?_ Yaku thought to himself.

A hand shot up in the air. The hand belonged to a black haired man with jade green eyes that Yaku got lost in.

“Going once! Going twice! Sold!”

Yaku felt strong hands tug on the rope and pull him offstage. He looked up to the man that had bought him and his eyes widened.

“A-Akaashi-“ A slap to the face shut him up.

“You may call me master.” Akaashi’s smooth voice spoke to him.

Yaku nodded and walked behind Akaashi as he walked to his car. A butler opened the door to a limo and smiled.

“Get in.” Akaashi ordered Yaku.

Yaku hesitantly got into the car. He watched as the scene changed before his eyes. The night sky remained as dark as ever, but in the near distance he could see a mansion come into view. When the car pulled to a stop Akaashi ordered Yaku to get out. He did so and walked inside with his new master. Akaashi led him to a bedroom that was painted a dark red.

“This is your new room.” Akaashi watched Yaku and sighed. “And don’t even think about trying to escape.” Yaku gulped and nodded as he looked away from Akaashi’s intense glare. “Get on the bed and lay on your back. I will be with you shortly.”

Yaku did as he was told and watched Akaashi walk out. _What did he mean by not even thinking about escaping? What will he do if I try?_ Yaku resisted the urge to break free of the ropes that bound his arms behind his back and climb out the window. A few minutes later Akaashi strut into the room, wearing nothing but black boxers and gold heels. He had gold glitter shadow on the inner corners of his eyes that faded into black. Black liner lined the gold part of his eyes and gold glitter liner lined the black part. His liner ended in a sharp wing that amplified his sexiness. His lashes were voluminous with a light coat of mascara. His lips were painted with two shades of lipstick; black on top and a metallic gold on the bottom. He was holding a makeup kit in his hands and set it on the nightstand, along with placing red heels on the floor.

“What are you doing, master?” Yaku asked with curiosity, not forgetting to add master to it because he didn’t want to upset Akaashi.

“Putting makeup on you so my master is satisfied.” Akaashi emphasized the word ‘my’ as he pulled out red shadow.

“You have a master?”

“Yes, and she will not like it if you do not look stunning.” Akaashi applied red shadow to the outer corner of Yaku’s eyes.

He pulled out the same black shadow he used on himself and applied it to Yaku’s inner corner of his eyes, seamlessly blending the two colors together. He pulled out red liner and lined the inner corner of his eye, stopping where the red shadow started. He switched to a black liner and finished lining his eye, adding a wing that could stab someone. He pulled out red mascara and coated Yaku’s lashes in a thin coat. Just enough product coated his eyelashes so the red color would be noticed. Akaashi applied red lipstick to Yaku’s top lip and black to his bottom.

“Get up.” Akaashi ordered.

“Yes master.”

Yaku obeyed and stood up, trying hard not to lick the lipstick off. Akaashi helped Yaku into the red heels and ordered him back onto the bed. Yaku complied and watched as Akaashi pulled out more rope from a drawer. He tied a knot onto Yaku’s ankle and tied it to the bedpost.

“Is that too tight?”

“No, master.” Akaashi continued with the other ankle. “How are your arms? Are the ropes too tight?”

“No, master.”

“Good, then they did as ordered and didn’t damage my master’s new toy.” Akaashi smirked and leaned down to place a quick kiss to Yaku’s neck.

He made sure to leave a lipstick stain, since he knows his master likes that. Akaashi moved his neck close to Yaku’s mouth.

“Leave a stain.” Akaashi ordered, his monotone voice sending shivers down Yaku’s spine.

“Yes, master.” Yaku did as he was told and even left a second one on Akaashi’s neck.

“I did not tell you to leave two.”

“But you never said I couldn't leave two, master.” Akaashi sighed.

He knew his master would be fine with two stains. Footsteps were heard coming close to the door and Akaashi quickly put the makeup kit in the drawer. He climbed over Yaku and rolled his hips against the others. Yaku let out a soft moan as he felt his penis rub against Akaashi’s clothed one. Akaashi put his hands on either side of Yaku’s head and put his own head in Yaku’s neck, being careful not to smudge the makeup. The door opened and Yaku looked at the person with lust in his eyes. You were standing in the doorframe, nearly drooling at the sight. You had sexy (f/c) lingerie bottoms on. Your top was bare, save for two (f/c) stickers on your chest that hid your nipples. Your makeup was a little more simple than the boys, but your beauty made up for everything. You had (f/c) shadow on and a thick layer of clear gloss on your plump lips. You lined your eyes in (f/c) glitter liner. Akaashi bit his lip as he felt your stare digging daggers into him. He still got anxious around you even though this wasn’t his first show for you.

“My my my, Keiji.” You strut over to Akaashi’s ass and gave it a light slap. “I love how you executed my orders. Your makeup style is so beautiful~.” Your lust filled voice made Akaashi’s boner start to grow and he groaned into Yaku’s neck.

He knew you wanted him to keep his face lowered until you ordered him to. You commanded this every time.

“Oh? Is that big boy starting to grow?” You say as you reach under Akaashi and start to palm his crotch, causing him to moan. You smacked his ass hard. “I didn’t say you could moan yet.” You landed another hard smack onto his plump peach.

“Sorry, master.” Akaashi groaned out.

“Apology accepted, Keiji.” You giggled lightly as you walked around the bed to get a good look at Yaku. You rested your head on his shoulder. “Tell me your name.” Yaku gulped.

“Y-Yaku….” You smacked his chest.

“Do you not here me calling Keiji by his first name?” You turned to Keiji, who still had his head in Yaku’s neck. “Keiji, what is his first name?”

“Morisuke, master.” Akaashi said with a smooth tone, despite being turned on heavily by you.

“Thank you.” You rewarded Keiji by palming his boner again.

Yaku watched in misery as you gave Akaashi pleasure instead of him.

“Keiji, look at me.” Akaashi obeyed and lifted his head to look at you, biting his lip slightly.

You placed your hand on his cheek and stared at every detail of his face.

“My oh my do I love how you do makeup. I taught you well.” You smiled and kissed his cheek, leaving a glossy stain. You looked at Yaku. “And you made him look delicious.” You licked your lips and kissed Yaku.

Keiji growled slightly because you didn’t kiss him on his lips first, you only kissed him on his cheek.

“Be patient, my dear Keiji. You’ll get love too.”

Keiji looked at you with lusty eyes and held back a moan. He didn’t feel like making you mad to the point where you got the whips out. You slowly started to push your sexy panties down and kicked them off. Both boys stared at you with desire.

“Keiji, get off the bed and strip.”

He did as you commanded and hooked his thumbs into his boxers. He slowly pushed them down, just the way you like to see him do it. He slipped out of them, making sure he didn’t slip out of the heels you loved. You smirked as you stared as his big boner. You turned to Yaku, who was also staring at Akaashi’s penis.

“Morisuke, do you like what you see?” Yaku nodded, not taking his eyes off Keiji’s friend. “Keiji, come here.” Akaashi obliged and looked at you innocently. You turned to Yaku. “Suck him.” You sat on Yaku’s stomach, pushing your butt against Yaku’s boner slightly to tease him.

Yaku instantly started to suck Akaashi’s boner, loving every second of it. “Keiji, moan for me.”

Akaashi was waiting for you to say that. He moaned loudly as he came into Yaku’s mouth. His hot seed spilled out the sides of Yaku’s mouth as he tried to swallow what he could. Akaashi pulled out panting and slightly shaking at the orgasm he just had.

“Good boy, Morisuke.” Yaku looked at and slightly bucked his hips. “I know, I know.” You lifted your hips and placed his tip at your entrance. Akaashi watched in jealousy. “For being a good boy you get rewarded.” You lowered yourself onto his dick and withheld a moan. “Keiji, come here and fuck Morisuke.”

Akaashi walked over behind you and inserted himself into Yaku, causing both boys to moan. You smirked and started moving your hips, thrusting down hard so your pleasure would intensify. You kissed Yaku passionately, turning the make-out into a french kiss. This made Akaashi jealous and he pounded harder into Yaku, making the smaller boy moan into your mouth. As both boys neared orgasm you climbed off Yaku and pushed Akaashi away from Yaku. Both boys groaned in desperate need for their release. You laughed at Akaashi. “Keiji, you know the rules.”

“Yes, master, I do.”

“Good.” You climbed back onto Yaku, but this time you turned to face Akaashi.

You lowered your ass onto Yaku’s dick and guided Akaashi’s to your crotch. “Make me proud, boys.” They both thrust into you at the same time, causing you to let out a low moan as you gripped onto Akaashi’s shoulders. You kissed Akaashi deeply, sliding your tongue into his mouth and twirling it around his. Yaku thrusted harder into you when he saw the make-out session.

“K-Keiji, harder.” Akaashi complied and pounded into you, hitting your special spot every time.

You threw your head back and moaned out both boys names. Akaashi knew that you were close so he went faster and went back to french kissing you. You ran your hands through his hair and came, moaning into his mouth and gripping his hair as you rode out your high. Akaashi knew you didn't like it when he stopped just because you orgasmed so he continued pounding into you until he came in you. Yaku followed soon after and panted. You stood up, legs shaking as you leaned against Akaashi.

“Good boys.” You shakily walked to the closet and pulled out a (f/c) nightgown and (f/c) panties. You slipped them on and smiled at them. “Clean yourselves up. Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes.”

After leaving the room, Akaashi untied Yaku and slipped his boxers on. He went to the closet and slipped on a regular black t-shirt. He threw a red shirt to Yaku with white boxers.

“Here, put these on. We’ll go shopping for clothes tomorrow but for now you can wear my stuff.” Yaku did as he was told.

“Thank you, master.”

Akaashi chuckled slightly. “Outside of the bedroom, you may call me Keiji and you may call my master (y/n).”

“(y/n)…what a beautiful name.”

“Only the most beautiful name for the most beautiful girl in the world.”

Akaashi pulled the makeup kit out and grabbed some makeup wipes. He tossed one to Yaku and started to take his makeup off in the mirror.

“Is it like this every time?” Yaku questioned.

“Only when you’re good.” Akaashi winked at Yaku and strut out of the room, throwing the dirty wipe away as he left.

Yaku followed him out and closed the door behind him.

“Is it every night?” Akaashi shook his head no.

“Morisuke, (f/n) is very nice. She will ask you when you are in the mood. When you're not she won’t force you.”

Yaku smiled. “Thank you Keiji.”

_I guess being here won’t be so bad after all._


	2. HBD Yaku Morisuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little birthday smut for my baby boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to start this off by saying I loVE YAKU MORISUKE. Okay, you may proceed.

Today was the day of birth for one of your boyfriends. You had asked Akaashi to grab Yaku's old jerseys for you both to wear. While he was out, you sent Yaku to the store to buy you some tampons and pads. No, you weren't on your period but you needed him out of the house (and you wanted to embarrass him). The store was an hour away from where you lived in your mansion, so you knew you had at least two hours to get everything ready. The night before you had made cake batter and stuck it in the fridge to bake while Yaku and Akaashi were out. You pulled out the beautiful (c/f) cake and set it aside to cool. A few minutes later you frosted the cake and with cookie icing you wrote  ** _'Happy Birthday Morisuke'._** Akaashi came home when you were finished and handed you Yaku's red jersey while he went to put on the white one. You put the cake in the fridge and went upstairs with Akaashi to get ready for when Yaku came home. You stripped naked next to Akaashi, laughing at Akaashi's red face as you slipped on the jersey. You placed a giant plush Burmese chocolate cat on Yaku's bed, smiling at your inside joke between the two of you. You once said he looked like the cat. He disagreed. 

 

"I still can't believe you got that." Akaashi commented as he slid on the white thigh high socks you knew Yaku liked.

 

"How could I not?" You said while slipping on your pair of red thigh high socks. You glanced over at Akaashi and saw him eyeing you already. You booped his nose.

 

"Don't get a boner yet. We're not doing anything until Morisuke gets home."

 

Akaashi groaned internally and sat on the bed, hugging the plush cat that strangely smelled like Yaku too. He can't believe himself. He's getting more turned on by the plush cat smelling like Yaku. The sound of the front door opening and closing made Akaashi anxious.  _Will Morisuke-kun be mad since we took his jerseys?_

 

"(y/n)! I'm home with your tampons and pads!"

 

Akaashi couldn't help laughing at that. "(y/n), you told him to get you tampons and pads? But your period ended last week."

 

"I know, I just needed him out of the house. Plus he was embarrassed."

 

"I don't see why he was embarrassed. I mean, we go and buy condoms all the time."

 

"That's different, Keiji."

 

"Not by much." 

 

You lightly slapped his arm and got on the other side of the plush cat, cuddling it.

 

"Damn, it even smells like him too."

 

Akaashi tried to keep his laughter to himself as you said his thoughts. Yaku came in and dropped the bag of your lady products he was holding.,

 

"W-What are you doing....? What is all this?" 

 

You smiled innocently at him. "Happy birthday Mori-chan."

 

Yaku blushed as he looked both you and Akaashi over from head to toe and back up. Then he saw fully noticed the plush and frowned.

 

"I told you I'm not a cat!"

 

"Then stop meowing in your sleep!"

 

"I-I don't meow in my sleep!"

 

"Morisuke-kun, you meow very cutely." Akaashi casually pointed out.

 

"K-Keiji-kun!" 

 

You giggled cutely, causing both boys to look at you and blush.

 

"(y/n)-chan, you aren't on your period, are you?" Yaku questioned.

 

"Nope."

 

He sighed and took his shirt off.

 

"What would you like me to do, Master?" Yaku asked as he pulled down his pants and boxers in one swift motion.

 

"Today you're the master." You respond and look at him with puppy dog eyes. "Happy birthday master."

 

Yaku widened his eyes at the news that he'd get to be the master today.

 

"Are you sure you want me to be master today?

 

You nodded and turned yourself onto your stomach, sticking your ass up in the air and wiggling it a little bit. "Happy birthday master."

 

Akaashi turned onto his stomach, doing the same thing as you did. "Happy birthday, master." He said with a smirk as he looked back to Yaku. "Which one of us would you like to fuck first?" 

 

Yaku blushed at Akaashi's words and made his way towards you, kneeling at the bottom of the bed and putting his hands on your plump ass. You bit your lip and moaned lightly as you felt Yaku's tongue lick at your folds.

 

"Keiji, come here." Yaku said as he moved his face back and started to mess with your clit with his fingers.

 

Akaashi crawled off the bed and kneeled next to Yaku. "Yes master?"

 

Yaku ran his hand through Akaashi's hair and kissed him, pushing his tongue in. Seeing you in his jersey turned him on, but seeing Akaashi in his other jersey turned him on more. You whined at the thought of Akaashi getting more attention than you but remembered that you're not the master today. You made a mental note to give lots of attention to both boys for future reference. Yaku traced his free hand down Akaashi's chest and to his erect penis. He felt Akaashi moan into his mouth and he stuck a finger in your wet pussy. He pumped Akaashi's dick and deepened the kiss. Akaashi moaned and bucked his hips into Yaku's hand. Yaku pulled away from the kiss and nuzzled his face in Akaashi's neck. He started to leave hickeys on his neck. Akaashi moved his hand to Yaku's dick and started to pump it before pulling away from Yaku and leaning his head down to put Yaku's erect penis in his mouth. Yaku groaned and shoved another finger into you, making you squeak in pleasure. Yaku pushed Akaashi away, taking his hand out of your pussy, making you whine. He flipped Akaashi onto all fours and spit on his asshole. Akaashi shivered at the feeling of the saliva hitting his hole. Yaku gently shoved his dick into Akaashi, causing the boy on the bottom to cry out in pleasure. You turned around and watched them both, feeling your arousal grow more. You made a move to rub your clit but Yaku whipped his head to you and glared at you as he started to pound into Akaashi. 

 

"Don't even think about pleasuring yourself, (y/n)."

 

You whimpered and brought your hand back into your lap.

 

"I want you to come suck Keiji."

 

Yaku turned his head back to Akaashi as he slapped his ass, causing Akaashi to moan in pain and pleasure. Not wanting to upset your master, you climbed off the bed and lay on your back, scooting under Akaashi's crotch. You took his length into your mouth and started to bob your head. Akaashi moaned even louder and started to drool at the amount of pleasure he was getting. 

 

"Lick her, Keiji." Yaku said as he started to go faster.

 

Akaashi moaned and shifted a little so you could move your vagina towards his mouth. You moaned as you felt his tongue lick over your clit and in between your lips. Akaashi pushed your legs apart so he could access you more easily. He stuck his tongue in you and started to suck on your clit. You moaned on his dick, sending vibrations onto his erection. He moaned too and sent vibrations over your clit, causing you to squeal in pleasure. Yaku growled as he stopped thrusting into Akaashi, causing the boy to whimper.

 

"Stop licking her." 

 

Akaashi did as he was told and shivered when you stopped sucking him.

 

"I didn't say to stop, (y/n)." Yaku said as he walked around to slap your ass.

 

You immediately continued to suck Akaashi, smiling on the inside when you saw him throw his head back in pleasure. Your smile disappeared and was replaced by a loud moan as Yaku thrusted himself into your pussy without warning. He rammed into you at a fast speed and you could see white spots dance across your vision. You could feel your climax come as you felt both boys twitch in you. They unloaded their warm seed into you as you were pushed over the edge. You swallowed Akaashi's semen and sat up after Yaku pulled out of you, his cum spilling onto the floor.

 

"Happy birthday master." You and Akaashi said at the same time. 

 

Yaku sighed with a smile on his face and shook his head. "The plush cat? Really?"  
  


"It even smells like you, Mori-chan!" You squealed and hugged him.

 

"It's also comfy like you." Akaashi said as he rest his head on the boys lap. 

 

Yaku blushed and pushed you and Akaashi off of him, getting up to put his boxers and sweats on. He didn't bother putting on a shirt. He looked at the plush cat intensely. 

 

"(y/n), please tell me you and Akaashi didn't give the cat a name."

 

"We did." Akaashi calmly said.

 

"It's Morisuke Jr." You said with a smile.

 

That's the story of how you and Akaashi slept on the couch that night.


End file.
